Dollhouse
by Tengub
Summary: Hinata Hyuga tenia la peor de las vidas, mientras Naruto tenia la mejor. Tras descubrir la vida de Hinata, por una ironía, Naruto se decide a ayudar a Hinata. ¿Podra ayudarla?. NaruHina.
1. chapter 1

**_Hola, es mi primer fanfic._**

 ** _Tendra alguna falta de ortografía por hay._**

 ** _Disculpen esos errores._**

 ** _No hay mucha mas que decier mas que espero que les guste y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _—El fic esta basado en la cancion Dollhouse.—_**

 ** _—Esta en categoria K, por posible violencia, no por otras razones.—_**

.

.

.

 _—Hyuga retirate.— Dijo el director._

 _—Como quiera.— Dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos blancos, para salir de la sala de castigos._

 _Acomodó su capucha que ocultaba su cabello y se fue._

 _—Esos castigos son una molestia.— Susurró la chica, para dirigirse a su "casa"._

 _Entró a su casa por la puerta de atrás._

 _Estaba apunto de llegar a su habitación._

 _Solo tenía que pasar por la sala ahora._

 _Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 de la noche._

 _Trató de no hacer ruido._

 _Hacía un mes que no dormía en su casa, pero nadie lo había notado._

 _—Abre las cortinas Hinata.— La voz ronca de una mujer se oyó en la sala._

 _Hinata se sobresalto un poco._

 _Pero se tranquilizó al ver que era su madre._

 _—¡Que habras las cortinas!.— Grito la mujer._

 _Entonces la chica cayo en cuenta de que había pasado otra vez._

 _Su madre habia tomado y se había drogado otra vez._

 _Hizo lo que le dijo su madre y trato de seguir la dirección hacia su habitación, pero la mujer se acerco a ella antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras hacia su habitación su madre la alcanzó y le tocó el hombro._

 _—¿A dónde vas Hina-chan?— Preguntó la madre de la mencionada, con una expresión que sin duda daba miedo, sobre todo por que la luz estaba apagada._

 _—A mi habitación, necesito algo.— Dijo Hinata, con la esperanza de que ella no le contestara y la dejara ir._

 _—¿Ah, si y qué es eso que necesitas?.— Preguntó su madre._

 _—Unos apuntes de la escuela.— Contestó la chica._

 _—Ya...— Dijo la mujer antes de darle una bofetada con mucha fuerza a Hinata, que cayó en las escaleras._

 _Si bien se había lastimado, tenia que correr, sino seria golpeada hasta quedar inconsciente por su madre, otra vez._

 _Se levanto con mucha fuerza de voluntad._

 _Llegó a su habitación lo mas rápido posible._

 _Ya no le importaban las pinturas para travesuras que fue a buscar._

 _Quería salvarse de una golpiza._

 _Al verse casi atrapada por su madre, decidió escapar por la ventana._

 _No había podido conseguir el dinero que había querido "robar" de los bolsillos de su madre._

 _Esa noche dormiría debajo de algún puente._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Era un sábado por él día y Hinata miraba a la nada, debajo de un puente, que era el mas cómodo para dormir._

 _Un chico de cabello rubio se paseaba por el lugar, en busca de algo para su prima Karin._

 _Pero vio a una joven, que estaba debajo de un puente, su cuerpo lo decia._

 _Era una mujer._

 _Se acerco y la miro mas de cerca._

 _Le dirigió una mirada con arrogancia, esperando que ella no fuera capaz de sostenerla._

 _Pero ella lo miro a los ojos, con esos ojos vacíos, con una sonrisa._

 _Una sonrisa tan vacía como sus ojos._

 _—Seguro jamas lograríamos ser nada si estuvieras en mi categoría.— Dijo el rubio._

 _—Pienso lo mismo Uzumaki.— Dijo la chica, que para sorpresa del rubio sabia su apellido._

 _—Huh.— El chico le dirigió una ultima mirada arrogante y se fue._

 _No supo mucho de esa chica, nisiquiera pudo ver su cabello, o sus facciones._

 _Solo sus ojos, tan blancos como el hielo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—Bien, voy a pasar lista.— El profesor Makoto comenzó a decir nombre tras nombre, sin detenerse._

 _Hasta que llego a uno que lo intrigo._

 _Ya ultimamente pensaba mucho en la chica que vio en el puente buscando una tienda donde vendieran dulces para su prima Karin._ _Y por sus ojos blancos dedujo que era una Hyuga._

 _—Hinata Hyuga.— Una chica con capucha y ojos blancos, voz suave y cuerpo oculta tras su sueter levanto su mano._

 _—Presente.— Dijo la chica._

 _Mientras un impactado Naruto observaba aquello._

 _¿Quien era Hyuga Hinata?..._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Hermanos Hyuga

**_Hola, gracias por reviews del capítulo anterior._**

 ** _Los voy a contestar todos._**

 ** _Amanely-chan:_**

 _ **Muchas gracias por tu review. Es la primera historia que publico y la verdad me anima mucho el haber recibido tu review.** **Sin duda me leerás, ya que tengo pensado terminar esta historia.**_

 ** _Hinata Hyuga -NxH:_**

 ** _Me alegra que te resulte interesante. La verdad es que esperaba que esta historia no tuviera ni un review. Pero me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar un review._**

 ** _Akime Maxwell:_**

 ** _Gracias por tu review, me gustaría mejorar en el aspecto de ortografía. Aunque me resulta algo difícil, espero que si lees este capítulo te guste._**

 ** _Coni hyuuga:_**

 ** _Aqui estoy siguiendo la continuación XD. Gracias por tu review._**

 ** _Bueno, se que tal vez el capítulo esta algo corto._**

 ** _Pero así lo hago mejor. (Cuando escribo mucho me sofocó y no lo termino en días.)_**

 ** _Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y incoherencias._**

 ** _Tal vez con él tiempo escriba mas, pero eso solo sucede cuando me emociono mucho con una historia._** **_Y este capitulo es muy corto, pero la historia no va ser muy larga, o al menos eso planeo, así que los capitulos cortos seran frecuentes._**

 **0-0-0**

 _—¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuga?— Le preguntó él rubio a su amigo cabello cafe y ojos blancos._

 _El castaño lo miro a los ojos y el ambiente se volvió tenso._

 _—Si.— Dijo él chico._

 _—¿De dónde la conoces?.— Preguntó Naruto._

 _—Mira Naruto, mejor metete en tus asuntos.— Dijo Neji, mientras se volteaba y trataba de irse._

 _No entendía por que lo habia citado hay. Al parque, ni siquiera uno privado, no, uno público._

 _—Si no me lo dices contaré lo que hiciste el otro día con Tenten.— Dijo él rubio con malicia._

 _Neji lo miro a los ojos a él rubio, como tratando de adivinar si mentía._

 _—Esta bien.— Dijo él castaño._

 _El rubio solo sonrió como si hubiera ganado._

 _—Cuenta.— Dijo Naruto._

 _Neji guardo silencio, pensando si era lo mejor decirle al rubio._

 _—¿Qué quieres saber?.— Preguntó Neji._

 _—¿Hay mas Hyugas en él mundo?.— Preguntó Naruto._

 _—Si.— Dijo Neji._

 _—¿No era tu familia muy delicada con estos temas?.— Preguntó él rubio._

 _—Lo somos, por eso confió en que lo que yo diga aquí, aquí se quedara.— contestó el castaño._

 _—Bien. ¿Conoces a algún Hyuga que viva en la calle?...— Preguntó él rubio con curiosidad._

 _—No, solo conozco a familiares míos. Pero lo mas probable es que si haya Hyugas viviendo en las calles, ya que nadie que no sea un hijo concebido correctamente es abortado o bien dado en adopción, lo mismo pasa si la madre o él padre tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio o con una persona que no sea de una buena posición social. Son expulsados o marginados de la familia Hyuga.— Explico el castaño._

 _—Tu familia es una...— Fue interrumpido por Neji antes de terminar._

 _—Lo se.— Dijo Neji._

 _—Bien.— Naruto suspiró tratando de calmarse._

 _—Bueno, si ya cambiaste de opinión y ya no quieres saber mas de mi familia, entonces me re...— Neji estaba a punto de terminar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo miraba seriamente, demasiado seriamente para ser como era._

 _—Confiesa Neji, ¿de dónde conoces a Hyuga Hinata?.— Preguntó él chico rubio._

 _Neji bajo la cabeza._

 _—Jura que no lo diras a nadie sobre lo que te dire ahora.— Dijo el chico Hyuga._

 _—Lo juro.— Dijo Naruto._

 _—No tengo manera de recordarlo, desde que tengo memoria la conozco. Vivi muchas cosas con ella hasta que nos distanciamos.— Dijo Neji._

 _—Habla claro Neji, ¿qué es ella de ti?.— Preguntó finalmente el rubio, algo molesto ya que nunca le habían negado el saber algo tanto._

 _—Es... Mi hermana.— Dijo Neji, bajando la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al rubio._

 **0-0-0**

 _—Imposible, ¿otra vez fue la Hyuga la que obtuvo el mejor promedio?.— Una silueta le pelirosa le preguntaba a una rubia._

 _—¿La rarita con cara de tonta?.— Preguntó la rubia._

 _—Si, esa, la chica que se esconde detras de su capucha.—Contesto la pelirosa._

 _—Debe ser muy fea para ocultar su cara de esa manera, jajaja.— Se burló la rubia._

 _—Si, bueno vámonos.— Dijo la pelirosa._

 _Sin darse cuenta de que una chica de ojos blancos y mirada vacía las escuchaba en uno de los baños._

 **0-0-0**

Continuará...


End file.
